guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monk Monument armor
R-R-R-R-RESKIN! And a horrible one at that. I honestly couldn't tell the difference unless I was looking hard, at least for females. Pity the player who bought this just to have it first...--4.243.43.40 08:28, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Yes ... same for the other monk armors. Tree chapters later and still no "good looking" monk armor. Guess I will keep my 1k Tyrian armor mix until GW2 :) Rottweiller 13:46, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::This seems to me like what ancient armor for monks SHOULD have been. 12.175.211.39 21:17, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Christ, it's like they didn't even try. Genofreek :I actually really like this armor, it's probably one of the best, if not the best monk armor out there. I grinded the title just for this <_< It's actually not a bad reskin, the closest is probably Judge's armor which is not very close at all. ~ Lutz 01:44, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :::Just to clarify my comment, I was referring to female version of the armors. Some of the male resikins look pretty good actually. Rottweiller 12:45, 15 September 2007 (CDT) I apologize for the amateurish work, but I added screenshots of the male version of the armor. I also added the full material costs. I would appreciate if someone could wikify the content.JureSimich 19:18, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Elite? Should this not be "Category: Elite Armor"? It links from Monument armor. Shadyman 23:41, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Male Dyed What does it look like, can somone load pics24.211.160.174 23:26, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Female Dyed Can someone please load a picture of the female dyed white or blue please? thankyou for your time. Head Piece Can we please get a better picture of the head tattoo design, preferably one without any hair covering it? Mokushiroku no Yami 13:10, 17 June 2008 (UTC) New Images I fixed the images for the Female version. I don't know why this armor gets such a bad rap. With the right dye, it's amazing. (And my guild's black-and-white cape sets it off like nothing else.) Sorry, no headpiece. I asked my Monk to shave her head, but she gave me a death glare and stopped talking to me for a week. Rico the Spirited 15:26, 30 June 2008 (UTC) An interesting thing Soo, I was piddling around today and found this on a GW concept artist's page: http://www.merekatcreations.com/mere_html/htmlport/GWXtras.html. Apparently they'd been toying around with doing reskin/retexture (same thing? I don't know fancy terms, heh, not at almost midnight at least) for a while: "Finally, in the interest of offering more variety with an efficient use of existing models, we played around with the idea of texture alternatives. Since these are long images, I'm linking them below. The original existing armor model is shown on the far left. The rest of the designs show what can be done with an established silhouette: different value patterns and designs can drastically change the look of an outfit." Anyhow was then looking at monk armors and saw how similar this armor was to the monk variations shown there (gogo Shing Jea pants reskin). I must say, though, the ones there look nicer than the reskins we ended up with (although this seems to me to be a rather fine one, as opposed to say Monk Asuran). Qing Guang 07:53, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Crafting Background Can someone please change the crafting background OR the color font used. White on Yellow is VERY difficult to read. :It's not hard to remove the color code altogether, try it yourself next time! --◄mendel► 05:29, January 3, 2011 (UTC)